La pequeña Itachi
by Inochan-Uchiha
Summary: Recien instalados en una casa nueva, Ino despavorida corre hasta la casa de su mejor amiga, Sakura, no sin antes dejar con Sasuke a la pequeña Itachi. ¿Qué pasará con los dos azabaches? SasuIno. Viñeta para Hibari-sempai.


Naruto © Masahi Kishimoto

* * *

Respiró por pura curiosidad el aire dulzón de aquella casa, mantenía el leve fruncido entre sus cejas un poco alarmado por aquel aroma, el aroma de aquella casa era similar al de Ino– claro similar no igual–, y sabia la razón porque le desagradaba el aroma de la casa, no era olor natural como el que poseía el cuerpo de Ino. Sabía que antes de mudarse allí Ino había aromatizado por completo todo el lugar.

Esa era la razón; prefería olfatear el dulce olor corporal de Ino, a estar respirando en un aire con aroma artificial.

― ¿Algún problema Sasuke-_kun_? ―preguntó la melosa voz de Ino.

Sasuke brincó un poco asustado por la brusca interferencia entre sus pensamientos.

―No. ―Respondió con voz desafinada, carraspeó un poco mientras buscaba con la mirada a Ino.― ¿Dónde estás?

― ¡Aquí, Sasuke-_kun_! ―Gritó causando que el eco que contenía la casa distorsionara su voz. ― ¡Mira hacia la derecha! ―ella frunció el ceño.

Sasuke observó la cabeza de Ino asomarse por detrás de una pared, en pocos segundos Ino apareció delante de él sosteniendo una manta rosada, Sasuke bajó su mirada hasta el bulto, al subir la mirada la rubia lo observaba con una enorme sonrisa.

Presintió algo malo.

― ¿Qué quieres Ino? ―Interrogó con los labios fruncido rogando al cielo que no fuera nada.

―Sasuke-_kun_―Canturreó su nombre haciendo que él frunciera ambas cejas, le molestaba que nombrara su nombre de esa forma e Ino lo sabía a la perfección eso hacía que Sasuke se irritara más de lo normal. ―Saldré un momento, Sakura tiene algo que… enseñarme.

Sasuke abrió la boca para protestar, sin embargo en un parpadeo Ino ya se había marchado dejándole en sus brazos aquel bulto rosado. El Uchiha abrió los ojos asustado ¿Qué iba hacer con…?

―Maldición―maldijo.

Caminó a pasos lentos por toda la casa y de suerte visualizó la única cosa que se encontraba allí, un futōn, pues recien se habian mudado. Prácticamente corrió como si su vida dependiera de ella, saltó y en el aire se acomodó para caer de espalda, suspirando con fuerza.

Cerró los ojos dejando que su respiración se calmara; gracias a su respiración molestó al ser que se encontraba adentro de la manta rosada, de la manta salió una regordete cabeza y después unos delgados brazos que buscaban con desesperación algo muy abultado que sólo Ino tenía, para ese momento Sasuke se encontraba con los ojos abiertos del asombro, miró por debajo de su pecho encontrando largos cabellos azabaches y unos ojos celestes que amenazaba por llorar.

―No te atrevas―Murmuró espantado viendo como delicadas gotas se asomaban por los orbes de su hija. ―Itachi no llores―volvió a hablar, le acarició la espalda en un intento de calmarla, pero la niña de meses no dejaba de temblarle el labio mientras que con sus manitas frotaban el pecho de Sasuke.

Bingo.

Sasuke comenzó a reírse al comprender que la niña tenía hambre.

―Lo lamento sólo Ino puede darte _eso _―dijo carcajeándose un poco.

La niña ladeó la cabeza confundida y al poco tiempo bostezó, Itachi parpadeó unas cuantas veces y al final cayó rendida en el pecho de su padre logrando que Sasuke sonriera.

―Igual a su madre―susurró cerrando los ojos igual que la niña, puso sus brazos sobre la espalda de su hija en un casi abrazo e Itachi los dejó debajo de los brazos de Sasuke.

No lo podía negar, su hija le sacaba con sola una mirada el lado más tierno que sólo Ino había visto raras veces, no negaría la agradable sensación de tener a su hija sobre él. Sin duda Sasuke era un padre paternal con Itachi.

Comenzó a reírse por la nariz, recordando lo histérica que Ino se puso al decirle que la niña se llamaría como su hermano, pues había jurado internamente que a su primer hijo le llamaría igual que Itachi aun si fuera niña, claro, a base de chantaje–diciéndole que no habrían besos ni "encuentros rápidos" –logró que Ino aceptara. Entonces ella nació y le nombraron Itachi sin importar lo raro que se escucharía el nombre de su hermano en su hija, aunque no le desagradaba le causaba mucha gracia imaginarse a Itachi–su hermano– mirándolo de forma severa mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Volvió a reírse.

Sólo esperaba que su hija dentro de un buen tiempo no le reclamara por ponerle un nombre masculino.

* * *

Viñeta dedicada a Hibari-sempai.

Bueno, aquí está corta y sin sentido, además recién sacada del horno y atrasado regalo xD lo lamento tuve dificultades y hasta ahorita acabo de terminarla, de todos modos, felicidades :D  
¿review?

**Inochan-Uchiha. **

11/09/14.


End file.
